


The Houseparty

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Enter the Twenties [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Major Adam Carter has accepted an invitation to a houseparty, which he hopes will provide a distraction from his current position.  It does, but not in the way he expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1920.
> 
> My very grateful thanks to Okapi my comma-wrangling beta extraordinaire.

“Glad to see you were able to join us, Carter,” Sir Harry said. “We weren’t sure you’d be able to make it.”  
  
“Thank you for inviting me to your house party,” Major Adam Carter replied. “It was good of you to think of me.”  
  
“Don’t mention it. It’s not been an easy time for you this past year; I’m just pleased to see you getting out.”  
  
“Thank you. North has enabled me to get back on my feet, or should I say foot, these last few months.” Adam indicated the dark-haired man standing quietly in the background. “He’s been invaluable.”

Sir Harry nodded and went to greet another arrival.  Adam looked round at the guests who were already present in the main rooms, acknowledging a few of those he knew, assessing the reaction of others to his physical presence.  After a while he caught Lucas’ attention and gave a brief nod. 

Lucas came over, leant down and said, “Would you like me to take you to your room, sir?”

“Yes, please.  But wheel me close enough to Lady Ruth, she’s the one in the pale grey dress, that I can have a word with her first.”

Lucas did as requested.

“Major Carter,” Lady Ruth said.  “I do hope the room we have provided for you is acceptable.  We thought you would find it easier on the ground floor although I’m afraid you will need to access it via the outside doors unless your man can manage the few stairs.”

“I’m sure there will be no difficulty,” Adam replied.  “It was kind of you to make the arrangements.  However, I hope you will excuse me for a while, I’m afraid I still tire easily, and the journey has taken it out of me more than I expected.”

“Of course.  Is there anything we can get for you?”

“Not that I’m aware of at the moment.  And North can always ask one of the servants if necessary.”

“Of course.”  Lady Ruth turned to speak to one of her other guests, and Lucas pushed Adam out of the room.

They went along the passageway until they came to the door which led outside.  Lucas manoeuvred the chair through it and down the slope before re-entering the house.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t rain,” Adam said.

“I’ve brought one of the large umbrellas, and it won’t be impossible for me to take you up and down the stairs,” Lucas replied.

“You know I hate being bounced up and down stairs like a piece of luggage.”

“There are other ways.”

“There are only certain occasions when I permit you to carry me and going to dinner will not be one of them.”

“I was thinking of you using crutches, sir.”

“I can cope with crutches on carpeted floor, but these are highly polished, there would be too much risk of my falling.”

They entered Adam’s room, and Lucas closed the door behind them, saying, “You could lean on me.”

“We can see.  But for now, I think I need to lie down.”

Lucas pushed the wheelchair over to the bed and helped Adam to move from one to the other.

Adam lay back and said, “At least they’ve given me a good-sized bed.  I think you should come and lie beside me.”

Lucas smiled.  He locked the bedroom door and then slipped into the next room to lock that door as well.  “It’s very convenient having adjoining rooms,” he said.

“I asked them to put a bed into the dressing room.  I said I might have need of you at night times.”

“I do like to be able to respond promptly to your needs.”

“In which case, why are you still standing on the far side of the room when I expressly told you to lie down beside me?”

Lucas chuckled, removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed.  They kissed and began to run their hands over each other’s bodies, before Adam gave a sigh and pulled back slightly.

“Delightful as this is,” he said, “If I’m going to cope with the conversation at dinner, I really could do with getting some sleep.”

“Of course,” Lucas said.  “I can finish the unpacking.”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to leave.  Stay with me.  It won’t matter if you doze as well.”

***

Adam woke about an hour later and groaned.  He would much prefer to find a comfortable armchair and sit in it for the rest of the day, but acceptance of the invitation to the house party meant accepting the conventions of meals and other social activities.  Reluctantly, he shook Lucas by the shoulder.

“We need to start moving,” Adam said.

“Of course,” Lucas replied.  He stood up.  “I’ll go and see about running you a bath.”

“Make sure you straighten your clothing before you go out,” Adam said.  “We don’t want people saying you’ve been sleeping on the job.”

Lucas grinned.  “That would never do.”

He departed and returned a little while later to tell Adam the bath was ready.  Adam was ready for him and accepted Lucas’ assistance into the wheelchair.  Lucas pushed him down to the bathroom and watched while he levered himself into the bath.  Adam would have preferred to have maintained his independence and performed the manoeuvre by himself but accepted it would be unwise in a strange bathroom.  At home, Adam would leave the door open and shout for Lucas when he needed help, but here there was too much likelihood of startling a stray housemaid to risk it.

“I’ll be back in quarter of an hour,” Lucas said.

“Make it ten minutes,” Adam replied.  “The sooner I can get out of here and back to the room the better.”

By the time Lucas returned, Adam had drained the bath.  He let Lucas help him out, using the opportunity to mutter something in Lucas’ ear which caused the other man to blush.  Then they returned to the bedroom.  Lucas had used the time while Adam was in the bath to not only put his clothes ready, but also position a couple of chairs in suitable places for Adam to lean on as he dressed.

As Adam dressed, he said, “I want you to stay with me until we go into dinner, and then you can help me onto a dining chair.  Make sure you get your own meal while we’re eating because I shall want you back when we move into the smoking room.”

Once he was ready, he added, “Right, let’s go.”

“It’s still quite early,” Lucas said.

“I know, but I’d rather get there and find a suitable corner than make what would no doubt be turned into a dramatic entrance.”

Lucas pushed Adam back to the outside door and up the slope.  At the top of the slope, two of the other guests were standing smoking.

One said, “Carter, care to join us?”

“Yes, of course,” Adam replied.  Lucas manoeuvred the chair and then took up a position at a discrete distance.

“You can tell your man to go,” the second guest said.  “We can always push you in.”

“Thank you, but I’ve asked him to stay.”

“As you wish, but it’s not necessary.”

They talked for a while about politics, then the first guest excused himself, saying he wanted to have a quick word with their host.  The second followed him inside. 

Lucas came over and said, “Would you like to go in too?”

“Yes, please,” Adam replied.  “And that is why I want you to stay around.”

“I understand.”

Adam spoke with a few of the guests, who were now all gathering ready for dinner.  When the gong was sounded, Lucas pushed Adam into the dining room.

As they entered, Sir Harry said, “We’ve left a space at the table for your chair.”

“I would prefer to use a dining chair,” Adam said.

“Oh, very well.  I’ll ask the footman to bring one in.”

By the time the footman had found a chair, everyone else was seated.  Lucas pushed Adam to his place, but it was clear Adam would not be able to easily reach the chair.

“Excuse me,” Adam said to the lady who was sitting on the right-hand side, “Would you mind standing for a minute so I can reach my chair?”

The lady stood and said, “Oh I’m so sorry.”  She stood back and Lucas helped Adam from his wheelchair to the dining chair, before replacing the lady’s chair.

“I’ll send for you at the end of the meal, North,” Adam said.

“Yes, sir,” Lucas replied and pushed the wheelchair away.

The footmen had already started serving the soup, and Adam turned his attention to his bowl.  He waited for a few moments before saying to his neighbour, “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“That was hardly a chore,” she replied.  “I’m sorry you were placed in that situation.  I assume this was a result of the war.”

“Yes,” Adam replied, “I managed nearly three and a half years with only minor injuries, but a shell finally caught me.”

“I am sorry about that.”

“At least I was more fortunate than a number of my men,” Adam said.

“Carter!” the man sitting opposite him exclaimed.

Turning to the lady, Adam said, “I must apologise, that was not a suitable comment for the dinner table.”

“Please don’t concern yourself on my part, I have spent many years being reprimanded for inappropriate conversation at dinner.”

Adam looked more carefully at the lady and said, “Lady Myers, of course, my late wife used to write to me about you, she was a great admirer of yours.”

“So you’re Fiona Carter’s husband.  I was truly sorry to hear of her death, and, although belated, please accept my condolences.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

The conversation became more general and although Adam and Lady Myers managed to exchange a few words, during which Adam discovered they shared a dislike of general dinner party discussions, they had no opportunity to have a proper conversation.  At the end of the meal, Lady Ruth stood and indicated to the ladies they would be moving into the drawing room.  The men passed the port and began to discuss plans for going shooting the following day.

Adam became aware Lucas was standing by the wall and nodded to him in acknowledgement.  At that point Sir Harry stood and said, “Gentlemen, let’s adjourn to the smoking room.”  He looked round and added, “Carter, do you need a hand?”

“I’m all right, thank you.  I’ll follow you through.”

“Very good,” Sir Harry said, and the men departed.

Lucas came over, pushing the wheelchair.

“Good timing,” Adam said.  “How did you know to come up?”

“One of the maids brought a message from a Lady Myers to say you would be needing me soon.”

“Hmm, that was thoughtful of her.  Did you manage to get something to eat?”

“Yes.  I smiled sweetly at the cook and explained you would be needing me.  Apparently, she was happy to do anything to assist the gallant and handsome Major Carter.”

Adam laughed.  “And has no-one fallen for your charms?”

“One of the scullery maids, but I suspect that was because I carried the heavy coal scuttle for her.  Sadly, otherwise I am rather low on the pecking order.”

“Rest assured you are top of my list.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lucas said.  They had arrived at the smoking room, and a footman opened the door for them.

Lucas pushed Adam into the room and said, “Where would you like me to take you?”

Adam surveyed the room.  There were so many people seated it didn’t look as if there was anywhere he could easily reach. 

He was about to say, “Just leave me by the door,” when one of the men turned round and said, “Come and join us, Carter.”  He moved his chair out of the way and ordered his companion to do likewise.  Lucas pushed him across.

“I don’t believe we’ve ever been formally introduced, although you were sat next to my wife at dinner.  Would you like a chair?”

“Thank you, Myers,” Adam replied.  “I’ll stay in my own chair for now.  It’ll be easier.”

“However you prefer.  Do you think your man could go and snaffle some of the brandy, or we’ll be waiting ages?”

“Of course,” Adam said.  He nodded to Lucas who went to do as instructed.

“I trust my wife didn’t spoil your dinner by sharing her opinions.”

“Not at all.  I would have been happy to spend longer speaking to her.”

“Don’t tell her that.  She’ll happily talk the hind leg off a donkey,” Myers said.

Lucas brought the brandy over and set it down on a small table.  He then went to stand by the wall.  Adam was conscious of a few disapproving looks directed in Lucas’ direction.

“If you wanted to dismiss your man, we would ensure you were able to accompany us when we join the ladies,” Myers said.  “But I would understand if you prefer having him nearby.  And there is a certain pleasure to annoying certain people.”

His companion added quietly, “Bad form of Carter’s keeping his man present.  No need of it.”

Adam looked sharply at the man, but Myers said, “I don’t believe you two have met.  Major Carter, this is Wynn-Jones, who has a tendency to voice what others are thinking, especially when they’d rather he didn’t.”

Wynn-Jones said, “I must apologise.  I had no intention of implying you shouldn’t have your man to hand.”

Adam nodded in acknowledgement.

Myers said, “I should warn you that you may not want to be seen meeting in the bad boys’ corner.  Wynn-Jones has a certain reputation, and I have a wife with outspoken views which I fail to contradict.”

Adam smiled.  “Five years ago I might have been wary of the association, but in the last few years I’ve seen, heard and experienced so much my views have changed, and it will not bother me in the least.  Although, I do have one question, if Wynn-Jones doesn’t mind me asking it.”

“Please go ahead, I can have no objection, especially after my tactless remark earlier.”

“I understand you specialise in being tactless.”

“But not with any wish to hurt those who already suffer.”

Adam looked at Wynn-Jones, but could see no particular intent in the comment, so said, “Knowing your reputation, why have you been invited here?”

“That, dear boy, is easy,” Wynn-Jones replied.  “They are afraid if I’m not invited I will write a disparaging article saying how narrow-minded they are; however if I am invited then, I am forced to admit this is not the case.  Of course, at the same time, they do rather hope I won’t accept the invitation.”

“But you have.”

“Indeed, I have.  I wouldn’t miss this house party for the world.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, but Wynn-Jones refused to explain why, and their conversation turned to other matters.

After a while, Sir Harry said, “Gentlemen, if we delay any longer, we shall be incurring the ladies’ displeasure, so I suggest we go and join them.”

Adam waited whilst most of the other men left, waving a hand to indicate to Myers and Wynn-Jones he was happy for them to go ahead of him.  Lucas came over and pushed Adam to the drawing room.

“Where would you like me to take you?” Lucas asked.

Adam was about to answer when he was overtaken by a bout of coughing. 

Almost at once, Wynn-Jones appeared with a glass in his hand.  “It’s just water,” he said.

Lucas accepted the glass and held it while Adam sipped the water.  After a minute Adam nodded, and Lucas put the glass down on a nearby table.

A voice said, “Don’t leave it there, man.  Go and find a footman to give it to.”

Pointedly, Wynn-Jones picked up the glass and said, “Stay with Carter, I’ll take the glass.”

“Can I get you anything else, sir?” Lucas asked.

“No, I’m okay now,” Adam replied.  “Can you push me over there, to where there’s a space near the piano?  But stay close at hand, please.”

One of the younger ladies came over to play the piano, followed by a few of the younger men.

“Move over a bit, Carter,” one of the men said.  “Let those of us who still have all our limbs get nearer.”

Adam heard Lucas swallow and turned to see one of the other men move to stand six inches in front of him and say, “Yes, push your crippled master out of the way.”

“That is enough!” Wynn-Jones roared.  “I had hoped to find some decency and respect here, but it is clear the frivolous nature so many of you display in town continues to dominate your behaviour.”

He glared round and the young lady at the piano burst into tears.

One of the group of men said, “I say, old chap, that wasn’t warranted.  She hadn’t done anything to deserve your outburst.  I suggest you apologise to her.”

“And will you apologise to Major Carter, who didn’t deserve being treated the way you treated him?”  There was no response, so Wynn-Jones said, “Then you have your answer.”

Adam realised Myers had come over and was standing next to him.

“I think I’d like to go back to my room,” Adam said quietly.

“Of course,” Myers said.  “I’ll escort you.”  He nodded at Lucas, who pushed the wheelchair out of the room and down the corridor.

They stopped at the top of the short flight of stairs, and Lucas said, “I’ll just go and make sure the outside doors are unlocked before I take you round, sir.”

“No need.”  Lady Myers joined them, holding a key.  “I’ve unlocked both doors and taken the key out of the outside door by your room in case anyone locked it again.”

Lucas took the key.  “Thank you, madam.”

“Is there anything else we can do for you, Carter?” Myers asked.

“No thank you.  I’m going to call it a day.”

Adam watched Myers and his wife walk back down the corridor, and then Lucas pushed him to his bedroom.  Once inside Adam said, “I’m beginning to wonder whether it was such a good idea to come here.  It was supposed to get us away from the effects of the past for a few days, but instead it’s serving to emphasise them.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Adam woke the following morning, he could hear the sound of rain falling steadily.  He turned to see Lucas staring out of the window.

“Come here,” he called.

Lucas came over.  “I’ve set your clothes out ready for you.  I’ll help you get dressed and take you down to breakfast.”

“In a minute,” Adam said.  “There’s no rush.  Breakfast will be available for some time.”  He held his hands out to Lucas.  “Take my hands.”

Lucas looked reluctant, so Adam added, “Do I need to make that an order?”

“No.”  Adam could only just hear the reply, but Lucas took his hands and Adam squeezed them.

“We will get through this,” Adam said.  “I promise you.  You trust me, don’t you?”

Lucas’ half-smile was better than Adam had expected.

“Good.”  Adam nodded.  “You’d better bring me my clothes and help me to shave.”

Adam would have preferred to dress himself, but he knew it would be better to keep Lucas’ mind occupied, so accepted his help.  And, as Lucas helped him into the wheelchair, Adam was forced to admit he felt more relaxed than if he had tried to dress himself while balancing on his single leg.

Once he was ready, he asked Lucas to pass him the umbrella, and they set off for the dining room.  It was frustrating they were forced to go out into the rain, but at least the umbrella served to keep them dry, and they were outside for less than half a minute.

When they reached the dining room, Lucas asked Adam if he would like to take a place at the table and he would serve him.

“No, there aren’t many here at the moment, so you can push me along and I can help myself,” Adam replied.

As they approached the table, one of the footmen stepped forward and, with a smile, said, “Can I assist you, Major Carter?”

“No, thank you, I think we can manage.”

“Very well, sir.  Would you like me to pour you some tea or coffee?”

“Coffee, please.”

Adam selected the breakfast he wanted, and Lucas pushed him across to the dining table.  Adam noticed the footman had placed his coffee in front of a chair which would be easy for him to access from his wheelchair.

As soon as he had taken his seat, Adam said, “Go and get your own breakfast.  I can manage for the moment, and if I need any help, I’m sure...” He looked up at the footman, who said, “Samuel, sir.”  “Samuel will be able to assist me.”

When Lucas returned, Adam was finishing his second cup of coffee.  Some more of the party had gathered round the dining table and were planning the morning’s entertainment.

“Shame about the rain, but we can still go shooting,” one of them said.

“I shall remain here,” Adam replied.  “The rain is even heavier than earlier.  I shall be better off indoors.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Carter,” came the reply.  “Your man can push you.  Don’t let a little mud stop you.”

Adam risked a quick look at Lucas, whose face was very white.  He repeated his intention to stay behind.

At that moment, Myers, who had seemingly been engrossed with his breakfast, said, “Some of us have seen quite enough mud already not to wish to battle our way through any more.  I too shall be staying indoors.  Perhaps, Major Carter, you would care to join me in the library.”

“Thank you.  I shall gratefully accept your offer.”

Adam nodded to Lucas, who came over and helped him into his wheelchair, before pushing him back to his room.  As soon as they were inside, Lucas began shaking.

“Lock the door,” Adam said.  When Lucas didn’t move, Adam said firmly, “North, lock the door.”

Lucas did as he was ordered.

“Take your boots and jacket off and get into bed.”

Adam watched as Lucas complied, acting as if in a dream.  He went into the dressing room, climbed into bed and pulled the cover over his head.

“Damn!” Adam said to himself.  “We should never have come.”

He was trying to decide what to do next, when he heard a quiet knock on the door.  “Carter, it’s Myers,” a voice said quietly.  “Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Adam replied.  “I’ll be with you in a while.”

“Do you need any help?  I’m assuming it’s shell shock.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Not you, your man.  I’ve seen it before.”

Cautiously, Adam unlocked the door, and opened it slightly.  “Come in!” he said.

Myers slipped inside.

“I’ve sent North to bed,” Adam explained.  “He’s in no state to do anything at the moment.  He’ll be all right later.”

“I can help you to the library,” Myers said.  “The rabbit shooters are all gathering at the other end of the house, so no-one will notice.”

“Thank you.  That would be kind of you.”

Myers pushed Adam to the library.  When they entered Wynn-Jones stood up and said, “Major Carter, good morning.  Is Lt North not with you?”

Myers shook his head.  “No.  Shell shock, as I suspected.”

“Understandable,” Wynn-Jones replied.  “The combination of mud and gunshot.”

“It begins with the rain,” Adam said.  He looked keenly at Myers and Wynn-Jones, waiting for one of them to make a derogatory comment.  To his surprise, neither did.

Wynn-Jones simply nodded before saying, “Yesterday, you asked me why I was here, and I rather evaded the question.  Today, away from unwanted listeners, I can tell you Myers and I are on the trail of someone who is passing secrets to the Soviets.  We believe the guilty party and the Soviet spy are both here.  We were hoping you might be able to assist us.”

Adam gave a bark of laughter.  “I’m afraid my days of intrigue and action are all in the past.”

“That’s where you’re mistaken.  At the risk of insulting you, you are now in a position where you are, often quite literally, overlooked.  And certainly ignored.  You may well hear and see things which would not occur if either Myers or I were in the vicinity.”

“I’m sure I can manage to do that,” Adam said with a smile.

“Excellent!  We were also hoping Lt North would have a similar role with the servants.”

“As you know, I prefer to keep him near me most of the time.  I would be very reluctant to change that.”

“No-one’s asking you to,” Myers said.  “We don’t want you to appear to be doing anything different.  But I noticed him last night in the smoking room; he was very observant.  That could be extremely useful to us.”

“One thing,” Adam said, “I don’t remember referring to him as _Lieutenant_ North.”

“You didn’t,” Wynne-Jones said.  “I’d already checked him out.”

“Then you knew about the shell shock?”

“Yes.  But in a way that, too, works in our favour, by pushing him into the background.  Plus, if he knows there is work to be done, it will give his mind less time to revert to the horrors of the trenches.”

“Do you want to tell him, or should I?”

“We’ll leave that to you.  If you are going to work together, then it will come better from you.”

Adam nodded.

All three turned round as the library door opened.

Lady Myers entered and said, “I see you’ve successfully recruited Major Carter.”

Adam looked surprised, and Myers said, “I should have mentioned my wife also serves as part of our network.”

“I’m surprised,” Adam said.  “You seemed truly passionate about your causes.”

“I am committed to the causes you associate me with,” Lady Myers replied.  “But at the same time, I do act as eyes and ears for my husband.  And, incidentally, provide him with a certain amount of camouflage.”

“But some of your causes must bring you into conflict with the establishment, which must cause difficulties.”

“They are, and it does,” Myers said with a grin.  “Nevertheless, we make it work.”  Turning to his wife, he said, “What brings you in here?”

“I came to tell you, due to plans for some entertainment this afternoon, luncheon has been brought forward half an hour.”

“What entertainment?” Wynn-Jones said, suspiciously.

“We are to enact a play.  I have volunteered Joe as the verger of the church.”

“What!”  Myers looked unimpressed.

“You wear a cloth cap and look grumpy, both of which are within your abilities.  I shall be the lady come to give a speech although sadly we never get to hear it.”

“Have you roped me in too?” Wynn-Jones asked.

“Yes, relative who spends their time asleep in an armchair.  Sadly, there wasn’t a role for Major Carter, which means,” Lady Myers grinned, “he will be able to sit at the back and watch all that happens.”

“In which case,” Myers said, “we had best be off.  I need time to arrange my costume and practice my role.  We’ll drop you back on our way, Carter.”

There was a knock on the library door, and Wynn-Jones called, “Come in!”

Lucas came in and said, “I’m sorry about earlier, sir.  Can I do anything for you now?”

“You’re just in time to push me back.  Although, if you wait a minute, I’ve got something to tell you.”  Adam explained what he had been asked to do, including Lucas’ role.

Lucas listened intently, then glanced at Wynn-Jones.

“There’s something you’ve got for me, isn’t there?” Wynn-Jones said.

“It may not be anything, sir, but I heard Mr Edwards’ valet telling one of the maids he wasn’t sure whether he could meet her that night as they might be leaving early.”

“Which maid?” Myers said.  Lucas hesitated, and Myers added, “If it’s a simple assignation it will go no further, but it might be of importance.”

“Lady Somerville’s, sir.”

Myers and Wynn-Jones exchanged a glance which Adam couldn’t interpret before Wynn-Jones said, “Thank you.  If you learn anything else, inform Major Carter immediately.”

“Yes, sir!”

Lucas pushed Adam back to his room. 

Once they were inside, Adam said, “Are you happy with what I’ve agreed to?”

Lucas grinned.  “Yes, definitely.”

“Well, it will add something to a rather dull house party,” Adam agreed.  “I shall want you to stay with me this afternoon.  If I need you to follow anything up, I’ll use the excuse of requiring you to fetch me something.”

Lucas took Adam to the dining room where Lady Myers demanded he sit with her.  Adam dismissed Lucas to get his own lunch and then listened with some amusement as Lady Myers proceeded to ruffle various feathers with her views on women’s suffrage.

After luncheon, when Lucas came to collect him, Adam realised he had information to impart.  “It’s stopped raining,” Adam said.  “We can take the long way round to the ballroom.  It’ll give me the chance to get some fresh air.”

Lucas pushed Adam outside.  Once they were on their own, he said, “Lady Somerville’s maid was very upset.  I don’t know quite what happened, but I overheard her telling one of the other maids she’d passed the message to Mr Thomas as she’d been instructed, and he had shouted at her, accused her of over-familiarity, and said if she did it again, he’d ensure she was sacked.”

“Do you know who the other maid was?”

“I couldn’t see either of them, and the other one was very softly spoken, so could have been almost anyone.”

“I wonder when she passed the message on?”

“You think she didn’t do it in private?”

“I think that’s possible.  And Thomas Somerville believes someone else heard the message.  We shall see.  Both he and Ralph Edwards should be in this afternoon’s play, so it will give us an opportunity to watch them.”

They had reached the ballroom and took up their places at the back.  The play proceeded slowly, with the actors finding it much more entertaining than the few spectators did.  Part way through Thomas Somerville left the ballroom.

Adam leant across to Lucas and said, “Follow him.  If you’re challenged say I’ve sent you to look for my pen which I’ve dropped and, if necessary, you’ve lost your way to the library.”

Lucas departed, and Adam fell into an apparent doze.  It was a while before Lucas returned, but when he did, Adam said, “Where have you been?  Take me back to my room at once.”

Lucas flushed but did as ordered.  As soon as they were away from the ballroom, Adam put a hand on top of Lucas’ hand and said, “I’m sorry about that.  Can you take me round to where the cars are garaged?”

“Yes …”

Adam heard the uncertainty in Lucas’ voice, and said, “I shall have changed my mind, like an irascible invalid.”

They were on their way round when they heard the sound of an engine revving.

“Run on and see what’s happening,” Adam ordered.  “Leave me here.  I’ll be fine.”

Adam waited impatiently for Lucas to return.  As soon as he did, he said, “Well?”

“It was Mr Edwards.  He’s driving the car himself.”

“Was there anyone with him?”

“No, sir.”

“Damn!  Right, go and find either Myers or Wynn-Jones and tell them immediately what’s happened.  I don’t care if you have to interrupt the play, invent something if you have to.”

Once more, Lucas ran off.  Adam started to wheel himself along the path when he heard footsteps behind him.  He stopped to let his follower past.  To his surprise, it was Edwards’ chauffeur.

“Could you push me to the side lawn?” he asked.  “I’ve sent my man off to fetch something and should have thought of getting him to take me into the sunshine before he went.”

“Of course, sir,” the chauffeur replied.

“I’m quite surprised to see you,” Adam continued.  “I was sure I saw your master’s car heading down the driveway.”

“He likes to drive himself,” the chauffeur said.  “I started as his groom, getting his horses ready for him to hunt, and he sees the car in the same fashion.”

“Lucky him.  I never had the opportunity.”

The chauffeur made a grunt which Adam took to be vaguely sympathetic.  He saw Lucas coming towards them, together with Wynn-Jones, so thanked the chauffeur for his help.

“Not at all, sir.  I was delighted to be able to help.”

The chauffeur nodded to Lucas as he passed him and departed.

“Don’t look so worried, old chap,” Wynn-Jones said as he arrived.  “It may not be as much of a disaster as you think.  Fortunately, on his way back from following Somerville, North was able to tell Myers where he’d seen Somerville leave the papers, and with any luck, Myers was able to swap a some of pages.  I would have very much liked to catch Edwards red-handed, but at least we’ve reduced the leak.  Myers has gone to check the drop off point and will confirm to us once he’s finished play acting.  I’d rather we didn’t arouse Somerville’s suspicions at the moment.”

“In which case, surely you should be on stage, too?”

“No, sadly I was thrown out.  Apparently, my snoring was deemed too lifelike!”

“So what do we do in the meantime?”

“I suggest we enjoy the sunshine.  I have a further proposition I would like to put to you.”

“Would you like me to leave?” Lucas asked.

“Not on my account,” Wynn-Jones replied.  “What I have to suggest would involve you to.  But if Major Carter prefers to speak to me alone, I will understand.”

“I think it best if you stay,” Adam said.  “I shall be reliant on your assistance and it would make sense if you understood what was happening.”

Lucas nodded.  “Thank you, sir.”

“Good,” Wynn-Jones said.  “We are limited in our manpower and are unlikely to be in a position to recruit for some time but are still on the lookout for people who would be willing to work for us on an occasional basis.  Both Myers and I, and I should also include Lady Myers in this, believe you would be an ideal candidate.  Would you be interested?”

“Once upon a time I would have jumped at the opportunity, but, as you can see, my jumping days are over.  Besides which, I have a son, and although he is currently at school, my intention is to spend time with him during the holidays.”  Wynn-Jones made to speak, but Adam held up a hand to stop him.  “The war took away the last years of my married life; my wife fell ill shortly after I was released from hospital.  I do not intend to miss out on time with my only child.”

Adam turned his face away, not wishing Wynn-Jones to witness the emotion on it.  He was conscious Lucas had placed a hand on his shoulder and appreciated the contact.

Wynn-Jones waited for a few minutes and then said, “I understand completely.  Firstly, I would like to assure you what we are asking you to do will not involve risk, for we appreciate you are your son’s only surviving parent.  Secondly, we are simply looking for someone who can observe, without being observed in their turn, which we have already established you are quite capable of doing.  There is no need for you to reply instantly, although we would appreciate it if you could give us some indication of possible interest before the end of this house party.”

“Very well,” Adam said, “I will consider it.”

“Thank you, that is all that I ask.”  Wynn-Jones looked at his watch.  “It’s time we dress for dinner.  We can reconvene later this evening, I will find somewhere suitable for us to meet.  Until then.”

Adam watched as Wynn-Jones walked away.  “Push me back to my room, please.  We can discuss matters there.”

“Certainly, but I’m not sure what you wish to discuss with me,” Lucas replied.

“As Wynn-Jones said, this will involve you as well.  I’m not asking you to do anything which you are not happy about.  And what I couldn’t say to him, is I am equally concerned nothing should happen to you.  I have lost one person who I loved dearly; I do not intend to lose a second.”

Lucas pushed Adam back to his room in silence.  It wasn’t until they were inside, and the door was locked that he said, “I will support you in any way that I can.  But my concern is something will trigger the shell shock, and I will be useless.”

“Then we will abandon whatever mission we are about to set out on.  They are both aware you suffer from shell shock, and if what they are asking me to do is the truth then it will be unfortunate if I am unable to do what they ask, but there will be alternative ways to achieve it.  And if they haven’t told me the whole truth, that is their misfortune, not ours.  Come here!”

Adam held his arms open and Lucas came forward.  With Lucas’ help, Adam moved onto the bed, but as he sat back neither of them let go.  Adam started to kiss Lucas, who responded enthusiastically.

Then, as they broke apart, Adam said, “Does that convince you I won’t do anything which will be detrimental to you or to our relationship?”

“Mmm,” Lucas replied.  “I’m only sorry there’s not enough time to do anything else at the moment.”

“Indeed.  I’m supposed to be unobtrusive, and arriving late to dinner because I’ve been shagging my valet might rather blow that cover.”


	3. Chapter 3

Adam looked fondly at Lucas, who was still sleeping peacefully.  Somewhat reluctantly, because he had no particular wish to move, he leant over and kissed him lightly.  Lucas stirred.

“I’ve decided we’re leaving today,” Adam said.

Lucas’ eyes opened.  “Oh!  What about Mr Wynn-Jones?  Will you still be speaking to him?”

“I was intending to leave after lunch, so I’ll have time to see Wynn-Jones this morning as well as finding out if there have been any further developments.  I’ve had quite enough of the company here otherwise.”

Lucas didn’t reply, but Adam sensed the news had reduced some of the tension within him.  The previous evening had been difficult.  Nothing had been said, but both had been conscious of a sense Adam’s presence served as a reminder of something many of those present wanted to ignore.  It hadn’t helped some of the younger men had appeared to be deliberately obstructing Lucas when he had tried to go to Adam’s assistance.

“In the meantime,” Adam added, “do you think we can get me ready for breakfast as quickly as possible, so I can avoid meeting most of the others?”

“Of course.”  Lucas slipped out of bed and hurriedly dressed before helping Adam, who was soon being wheeled towards the dining room.

To Adam’s surprise, Thomas Somerville was already eating his breakfast.  He grunted at Adam in acknowledgement but didn’t give any indication he welcomed his presence.  Adam ignored this and, once he had filled his plate, told Lucas to push him into the space next to Somerville. 

“Thank you, North, you may go for your own breakfast, but don’t take too long.”

“Certainly, sir.”  Lucas departed with a brief nod of his head.

“I’m surprised to see you so early,” Adam began.  “When I went to bed, I was sure I saw you with the group who were vowing to drink ‘til dawn.”

“I need to be off this morning.  Things to do, don’t you know?” Somerville replied.

“Ah yes, things to do, people to see.”

Somerville shot a look at him, but Adam looked impassively back before saying, “Are you driving up to town?”

“No, I shall take the train.  Winters will drive me to the railway station.”  Somerville stood up.  “And now I must get ready.”

Adam nodded and turned his attention to his breakfast.  Shortly afterwards, Wynn-Jones joined him.

“I got your message,” he said.

“Good.  I was hoping North would manage to find you,” Adam said.  “Somerville’s taking the train up to London this morning.  He seems very jumpy.”

“As well he may do.  It would appear the phone call he received last night put the wind up him.  I’ll arrange for someone to be waiting at Waterloo Station to follow him, but I suspect he will go straight to the Admiralty.”

“We shall be leaving today as well.”

“Too much of a good thing?”

“Something like that.”  Adam grimaced.

“I presume you’ll be driving up.  Have you had any further thought about my suggestion?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded.  “I’d like to take you up on it.  So long as it doesn’t require me to spend any more excruciating days at house parties.”

“I think that can be arranged.”  Wynn-Jones grinned.  Then he nodded at Adam and departed.

It wasn’t long before Lucas reappeared.

“Have you had some breakfast?” Adam demanded.

“Yes, sir, thank you.  Did …?”

“He did, and I’ve told him the result of our discussion.  He seemed quite happy at that.  Now I suggest we get out of here before I am forced to be polite to any of my fellow guests.”

As he said that, the dining room door opened to admit a group of men.  Adam huffed and grumbled, “Come on, man.  Get a move on.”

Lucas hurriedly pushed Adam out of the room.  Once in the corridor, Adam gave a sigh of relief.  “That was a narrow escape.  I’m starting to think it might be better to leave earlier.”

They had almost reached Adam’s room when Myers caught up with them.  “I understand you’re planning on leaving today,” he said.

“Yes, probably after lunch,” Adam replied.

“I don’t suppose I could persuade you to leave after 11, and give me a lift with you, could I?”

Adam looked carefully at Myers, but his expression gave nothing away.  “Yes, all right,” Adam said.  “I shall need to make suitable apologies to our hosts though.”

Myers waved a hand.  “I’ll explain it was entirely my fault you’re leaving so early.”

“Very well,” Adam said.  “I’ll join you in the lounge for coffee at 11 and we can go on from there.”

“Excellent!”  Myers waved at Adam and departed, looking very pleased.

Once inside his room, Adam said, “I wonder what he’s got planned.  Oh well, no doubt we’ll find out.  You’d better go and tell Lennon about the change of plan.  I presume you’ve already let him know about our departure.”

“Yes, sir.  He’ll be most disappointed.  Cook had promised him apple pie for lunch.”

“From the expression on your face, I don’t think he’s the only one who’s disappointed.”

Lucas grinned.  “Do you want me to take you somewhere on my way to find Lennon?  I’ll do the packing when I come back.”

“No, if I sit on the bed I shouldn’t be in your way, and I really don’t want to have to make any more polite conversation this morning, especially now Myers is travelling with us.  If anyone asks, say I’m resting before the journey.”

Lucas went to give Lennon his instructions and returned looking pleased with himself.

“What have you done?” Adam asked.

“I gave our apologies to cook and expressed our regret at missing out on the apple pie.  She said she just happened to have baked one too many, so she’ll box it up and we can take it with us.”

“When you say you gave ‘our apologies’, whose exactly did you give?”

“I may have inferred the handsome Major Carter was included.”

“Lucas, you are incorrigible.  Get on with the packing!”

Lucas chuckled.

Adam had opened his book, planning on spending an hour reading, but instead had found he was concentrating on the curve of Lucas’ back, and the way his muscles moved as he packed the cases.  He’d been with him for about four months, and in that time, he had both filled out, from the thin man who had arrived simply looking for somewhere to spend the night, and also toned up.  Adam had no objection, but it did distract him from the novel he was trying to read.  Charles Dickens would have to wait.

Finally, Lucas finished.  “That’s everything packed, sir,” he said.   “Shall I take the cases to the car and then come back to take you to the lounge?”

Adam glanced at his watch.  “No, take me to the lounge first, I wouldn’t mind being slightly early, and then take the cases.  Have Lennon be ready from quarter past eleven.”

“Of course.  If you’re ready…”

For the last time, Lucas pushed Adam from his room outside and up the slope before re-entering the building.  It had started to spit with rain, and Adam was glad he wasn’t going to be forced to travel back and forth to his room carrying an umbrella.

Lucas pushed Adam into the lounge, where he was pleased to see Lady Ruth.

She came over to him.  “I hear you’re leaving us this morning,” she said.  “It’s been lovely seeing you.  I shall make sure to invite you again.”

“Thank you, Ruth.  I’m sorry to be leaving so soon, but it’s proved to be rather more tiring than I’d anticipated.”

“We quite understand.”  She saw another couple entering the lounge and went over to speak to them.

Adam was left to manoeuvre himself across to the table, where the coffee stood ready.  He was saved from having to ask one of the servants for help by Lady Myers, who called out, “I’ll get your coffee for you.”

She came over, carrying two cups and took a chair close to where Adam was waiting.  “Thank you for giving Joe a lift up to town; it means I can use the car to visit a couple of aged aunts this afternoon.  We really can’t be in this part of the country without seeing them.”

“It’s no trouble,” Adam replied.

“Nevertheless, I appreciate it.  And I shall be inviting you round for dinner next week.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I can assure you it’s not necessary.”

“Well, I insist.  And don’t worry, we are very wheelchair friendly.  The steps to our front door may be a bit steep, but the side entrance won’t be a problem.  Send your man round early next week and he can check everything out before you visit.  We like our guests to feel welcome.”

“Not that we have many,” Myers added.  He had come into the lounge to join them.  “The lady of the house tends to put visitors off by her outlandish views.”

Adam laughed.  “She hasn’t put me off yet!”

“Clearly I’ve not been trying hard enough!”  Lady Myers said.  “Are you ready to leave?”

“Yes,” Myers said.  He spotted their hostess and called out, “Ruth, we’re leaving now.  Thank you so much for your invitation.  Lovely time.  I’ll see you at Ascot, if not before.”

Adam looked round for Lucas, who was standing discretely by the doorway.  He nodded and Lucas came over to push him out of the room and down to the car.  He and Lennon assisted Adam into the back of the car, where Myers joined him.  Lucas sat next to Lennon.

Adam had presumed Myers would engage him in conversation, but instead he settled back in his seat and closed his eyes, leaving Adam to watch the scenery. 

After about an hour, Myers opened his eyes and said, “Since I’ve forced you to leave early, you must let me buy you lunch.  I know an excellent hotel, just off our route, if you’ll allow us to stop.”

“That will very kind of you.  Just give Lennon your instructions.”

They pulled up outside a country hotel.  Myers went inside, leaving Lucas and Lennon to help Adam out of the car.  He returned shortly afterwards and said, “They’re laying up a table for us.  I’m assuming you have no objection to North joining us.  Lennon, they’re expecting you in the Public Bar.  I’ve told them to give you a pint.”

“Thank you very much, sir,” Lennon replied.

Lucas pushed Adam into the hotel, where they were met by the manager and escorted to their table.  They had been placed in a secluded alcove.  Adam wondered whether this was a deliberate ploy on the manager’s part, but then realised it must have been at Myers request because he could see Ralph Edwards at one of the tables in the main restaurant.

“You’ve both seen him, then,” Myers said.  “Take close note of the two men he’s talking to.  They’re Soviet diplomats and one of the tasks we hope you’ll be undertaking is noticing who they are meeting.  We’re sure they’re recruiting at the moment.  They operate in public places, restaurants, the theatre and the like, so there is no reason why you shouldn’t be there too.  What we’ll need is a description of who they meet so we can discretely follow them up.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t arrested Edwards yet,” Adam said.

“That will happen either tonight or tomorrow.  We’re expecting him to depart for the continent shortly, and we plan on being there to prevent his departure.”

Edwards and the two diplomats left while they were eating their lunch.  Myers then stood up, and, with a brief word of apology, went out as well.  Adam and Lucas continued eating.

When they had finished their meal, but Myers hadn’t returned, Adam said, “I thought Myers was just going to make a telephone call.  Go and see if everything’s okay.”

Lucas departed, and Adam waited impatiently.  A waiter came over and asked if he should clear the plates.  “Yes, thank you, you can take them all.”

It was a few more minutes before Lucas returned. 

“Mr Myers has been attacked,” Lucas said.  “We’ve taken him into a small parlour, and the manager’s sent for the local doctor.”

“Damn!” Adam muttered.  “Can you take me to him?”

“Yes, of course.”

“How badly is he injured?”

“He was hit on the head.  He’s conscious but rather groggy.  I found him round the side of the hotel, near the outbuildings.”

“Any sign of his assailant?”

“I couldn’t see anyone.  Assuming it was either Edwards or one of the Soviets, I think they made their escape immediately.”

“I should have sent you to look for him sooner.”

“We weren’t to know, sir.”

Lucas pushed Adam into the parlour.  Myers was lying across three chairs which had been pushed together.  There was blood down the side of his head and on his face, and there was a rough bandage tied around his head.  As far as Adam could see, the wound was no longer bleeding.

“The doctor’s on his way,” Adam said.  “What do you want me to do?”

Myers looked at him.  “I’m not too sure.  My mind’s a bit fuzzy at the moment.”

“Should I contact Mr Wynn-Jones?” Lucas asked.

“Yes,” Adam replied.  “We should probably let Lady Myers know although I don’t want to worry her.”

“I could see if Mr Wynn-Jones could pass a suitable message on,” Lucas said, “although it’s possible Lady Myers has already departed on her visits.”

“Good idea.  Do it!”

“Carter!” Myers said.  “We may need to,” he paused as if searching for the word, “change our plans.”

“Don’t worry,” Adam replied.  “We’ll make sure you’re looked after.”

Myers shook his head, then groaned.  “Not that.”

Before he could say any more, Lucas returned and said, “I’ve spoken to Mr Wynn-Jones.”

“He’ll take care …” Myers began.

“Try not to worry,” Adam said.  “It’s all in hand.”

They heard the manager welcome the doctor and then show him into the room.  Adam nodded at Lucas, who went over to push him out.  As he did so, Adam said, “Doctor, if you need anything, my man will be available.”

“Thank you.  I’ll let you know.”

Lucas pushed Adam into the hotel garden where they could talk without being overheard.

“What did Wynn-Jones have to say?” Adam asked.

“Apart from a few unprintable words?” Lucas replied.  “He’s going to arrange for Edwards to be arrested immediately.  There’s nothing he can do about the Soviets; they have diplomatic immunity.  We’re not to get involved and to stay clear of the Soviets as far as possible.  He doesn’t think we will have been noticed, but he’s not taking the risk.”

“And Lady Myers?”

“She’d already departed to see her relatives.  Mr Wynn-Jones will leave her a message.  He’s on his way up here but has asked if we could wait until he arrives.  I got the sense he was more concerned than he let on.”

Adam nodded.  “I think it might be wise if you stayed with Myers once the doctor has finished.  Go up and send Lennon down to push me.”

Lucas left and Adam looked across at the countryside.  It all looked so peaceful.  His mind wandered and took him back to the battlefields and the churned and muddy landscape.  He shook himself and became aware of running feet.  He turned to see Lennon coming towards him.

Lennon didn’t say anything until he was pushing Adam back to the hotel.  “One of the waiters has just attacked North,” he said. 

“What?”

“He’s okay.  Well, he’s got a nose bleed and will probably have a black eye, but other than that, he’s okay.  He flattened the waiter.”  Lennon chuckled.  “Clearly the man didn’t expect a scrawny bloke like North to carry a punch.”

“How did it happen?”

“I’m not sure how it started, the first thing we heard was the sound of the fight.  It was by the parlour where they’ve taken Mr Myers.”

“Damn!  Is Myers okay?”

“The doctor’s back with him.  I ran to get you.”

When Lennon and Adam reached the small parlour, they found Lucas sitting on a chair, holding a cloth to his nose and glaring at the doctor.

“I’m not leaving him,” Lucas was saying firmly.

“I’m sure Mr Myers will be fine now, and I would like to check you over,” the doctor replied.

“It’s okay, North,” Adam said.  “Lennon can sit with Mr Myers, so you can let the doctor have a look at you.”

“Yes, sir.”  Lucas stood up.

“We can use the manager’s office,” the doctor said.  He indicated to Lucas to go in front of him, but Lucas moved round to push Adam. 

The three of them went into the office, where the doctor checked Lucas’ nose and eye and agreed he would not suffer any lasting damage.

Once the doctor had gone and Lucas had shut the office door, Adam said, “What happened?”

“I was on my way to find Lennon, and walking past the small parlour, I glanced in and saw the waiter leaning over Mr Myers.  I called out to the waiter, who ran over and punched me.  I failed to block his first punch properly, but I landed one of my own.  He retaliated and then I hit him hard on the chin.  The noise brought everyone to see what was happening, and a couple of the locals tied the waiter up.  After that, I refused to leave Mr Myers until you came.”

There was a knock on the door and Adam called “Come in!”

Wynn-Jones entered.  “Your driver told me you were in here,” he said.  “I came as fast as I could.  I should have realised Edwards had left a confederate.  Myers should have taken more care in the first place, and you weren’t to know.  Still, what’s done is done.  But for now, I want you to go home and forget about what’s happened; I and my driver will see to Myers.”

“But surely there’s something we can do,” Adam said.

“Not at the moment.  With any luck, everyone will think you were simply giving Myers a lift and North happened to glance in the parlour at the wrong moment.”

“But I insisted on staying with him,” Lucas said.

“A natural reaction for someone who’s been shaken by events.  And I’m sorry, but we’ll put it about you landed a lucky punch, rather than what I suspect was a very accurate one.”

“So you do still want our involvement?” Adam asked.

“Oh yes, even more so now I’ve seen how good you both are.  It would just be a shame if your cover was blown right at the start, which is why I’d like you to make a discrete departure.”

“In which case, we’ll go as soon as Lennon can leave Myers.”

“My driver’s with him, so you can go now.”

“Right, North, let’s go home,” Adam said.

The rest of the journey back was uneventful.  Once there, Adam called for tea in the drawing room.  The housemaid brought it in and then left Adam and Lucas together.

“Are you still sure you want to go through with this?” Adam asked.

Lucas grinned and gently touched his nose.  “To be honest, sir, I rather enjoyed the excitement.”

“Yes, I agree with you.  I think the next few years could be very interesting.”

 


End file.
